


The Shirt

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Memes, Oneshot, The Bee Movie - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave has a strange shirt.





	The Shirt

”What the hell are you wearing?” John asked as he looked at Dave’s shirt. It was white, extremely oversized, and at the front was a large black rectangle with white spots. He was puzzled, wondering what it was, but as he looked closer, did he see… really tiny letters? Yes, those were definitely letters, but from what? And why? It looked like nothing Dave would wear, he always wore ironic tees, and sometimes his old record shirt. It caused his curiosity to peak, and was the reason he asked. He blinked, making sure to adjust his glasses, seeing if they were clean, and they were. But he still had no idea about what the tee was supposed to be.

Dave just laughed, smiling.

“You don’t know? I’m disappointed in you John, so disappointed. I thought I dated a genius, but clearly, I was wrong. So wrong.”

“What?” John asked. “I still don’t get it.”

“I know your eyes are fucked, but look closer, you’ll get it dude.”

John nodded, blinking a few times, before leaning closer, trying to distinguish the tiny, closed backed letters, to make sense of it all. Yes, these were letters, but not only that, but sentences.

He read.

_According to all known laws of aviation, there’s no way a bee should be able to fly…_

Facepalm.

“For fucks sake Dave, the bee movie script? Really?”

“Yes, it’s art.”


End file.
